


Sharing his bearing

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Milking, Reverse Rape, Sex, ffm, non con, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Comission fic!Jaune goes to his longtime girlfriend's Yang's childhood home to meet her mothers Summer and Raven. When there he finds out that Summer and Ruby are both looking at him as more than a best friend and son in law as they begin to sink their hooks into him...





	Sharing his bearing

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned story! More femdom for the masses!

Jaune was going into a new world! As the final days of the Beacon, semesters end letting him go to summer break Jaune was on the way to his longtime girlfriend Yang Xiao-long local bombshell Sun Dragon of Beacon had invited him over to her home in Patch over the summer and Jaune was over the moon at it! 

 

He had packed all his clothes, made sure to bring everything that he needed to for the two month trip at Yang's familial home. He had brought everything from extra shirts, pants, boxers. Had all his sundries, toothpaste deodorant, and even some of the more  _ unmentionable _ things that he would often need for long term trips to Yang's house, mainly a thick roll of condoms in case Yang would run out of birth control.

 

"Not trying to be a daddy today," Jaune said putting his bag over his shoulder and- 

"Babe! Are you coming? We got to get the hell out of here if we are going to make the bullhead!" Yang yelled from the outside of the JNPR dorm. Jaune smiled as she put his thick sack over his shoulder, he smiled as he grinned back through the door.

 

"Sure am babe! I'll see you in a second!"

"Well hurry up! Get your sexy ass out here so I can spank it!"

"Yeah Jaune! Get that sexy ass so we can spank it!" Nora said smiling widely as Jaune rolled his eyes at his erratic teammate and friend.

 

"Nora you can only spank Ren's ass you know that." 

"Hell yeah! No one has a better ass than me!" Ren said the small effeminate boi said smiling next to Nora. Nora was almost five eight in height. Ginger hair like fire and pale skin with teal eyes. She had a white top showing off her massive breasts in a wide heart shape as she smiled.

"You off to spend the summer with the misses Jaune?" Nora asked smiling her body absolutely bustling with energy the tiny or not so tiny powerhouse shuddering as Jaune nodded.

 

"Sure am, going to spend the summer with Yang and Ruby, what about you two? Any plans?"

"Nope! Me and Nora are going to be here all break!" Ren said the boy who looked more like a woman than anything smiled, Ren was dressed in a loose-fitting green shirt, robes that hung loosely off his body and a pair of white khaki pants that hung loosely off his legs. 

 

His hair was long and black, hanging well past his waist with one long magenta strip through the side of it. His eyes a rich magenta color and his face a perfect oval shape.

 

"Remember your condoms! You don't want to be a baby daddy this soon do you?" Nora asked grinning wickedly as Jaune rolled his eyes.

 

"Nora we will not get pregnant that soon. But it would be nice to have kids."

"Aww! He wants to be a daddy! I bet you'd want to be  _ my _ daddy." Ren mumbled as Jaune froze. 

"What was that Ren?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ren said the boi with oddly curvy waists shook in his bed, smiling widely as Jaune paused.

 

"Ok... that was strange but alright! Pyrrha you going to be alright?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha his perfect beautiful partner and best friend smiling wide. 

 

"Of course I am, I wish you and Yang the best of luck," Pyrrha said as Jaune gave her an honest to goodness smile. It was good to see Pyrrha back to smiling or hell even talking to him again.

Pyrrha had not taken well to Jaune choosing Yang as his lover. Apparently, Pyrrha had been trying to get Jaune to date her for some time and was not ok with him dating Yang.

 

There had been yelling fighting screaming but in the end, Pyrrha had come along and decided to give Jaune and Yang all the support that they would need! 

 

"That means a lot to me Pyrrha, thanks," Jaune said hugging his partner tight, the taller woman gasped her body going stiff as a board. Jaune's hands wrapped around her waist and shoulder as he put his head into the crook of her neck. 

 

Pyrrha paused sniffing deeply her hands timidly not knowing what to do began to advance up his back, making long circles as she put them to the back of his head. Thin rough fingers ran through his rough thin hair as Pyrrha  _ inhaled. _

 

"I... I know things have been rough with us for the last few weeks but don't worry! I've worked past my own issues and am more than willing to give you all the love and support that both you and Yang deserve." Pyrrha said finishing her speech, Jaune did not see the small twitch that ran past her face.

 

The brief flash of pain that went across Pyrrha's face as pain shot past her emerald eyes. Nor did Jaune see her fingers twitching tensing in his hair.

 

"Thanks, from both of us Pyr. You are the best partner that I could ever ask for." Jaune finished the hug smiling as he let her go.

 

"But I gotta go! I'll see you all in a few months!" Jaune said as his whole team all smiled and waved.

"See you  _ Jaune-Jaune!" _

"Bye Jaune!"

"I hope that you and Yang will have a  _ lovely _ time together."

"Don't forget about Ruby! Make sure to eat lot's of her cookies!" Ren said a flash of something passed in his eyes as Jaune nodded.

 

"Sure thing Ren, I'll bring you back some ok?"

"Hell yeah!" 

"Alright, bye!" Jaune said walking out of the room as a flash of blonde greeted him. 

"Took your sweet time!" Yang hissed pulling Jaune into the hall as he smiled. 

 

"Sorry, long goodbye!"

"Long my ass! Now let's go!" Yang said pulling Jaune out slamming the room's door closed with a heavy wham!  As Jaune and Yang left the remained NPR all shared a look. 

 

"So, Pyrrha you really ready?"

"Oh, Nora I know I am."

"You think you can wait a few months for our boy to get back here?" 

"I have waited for almost a year to take what belongs to me I can wait a bit longer,"  Pyrrha said her fingers clenched and eyes shut tight!

 

"Oh, I can't wait for Jaune to get back! Me and Ruby spent all week making him her cookies!"

"Did you follow the recipe I gave you Ren? It was a Mistral  _ special!" _

"Sure did Pyrrha! You know I followed it to the letter!"

"Good boy!"

"When Jaune gets back, I'm sure he won't see it coming!'

* * *

 

 

"Well, at least you did not hurl on me," Yang said as she and Jaune left the ship both of them walking onto the war sharp Patch dirt as they left the craft.  The day was a bright hot and sunny one the sun shone down on the two lovers as Jaune smiled.

 

"I can't wait to meet your moms! What did you say their names were again?  Crow and Autumn?"

"NO you _ dork  _ Qrow is my uncle and my aunts well second mom is called Summer. Think Ruby but tall with breasts and you will have a pretty good idea of what you are looking for ok?"

"HEY! That's mean! Jaune Yang is being mean tell her not to be!" Ruby said a blur of red appeared from behind them jumping onto Jaune's back piggybacking on him as Jaune rolled his eyes. The smaller girl was basically weightless on his back and even if she wrapped her slender but toned thighs on his head acting like fleshy earmuff he allowed it. Ruby was just like another sister a younger sister at that not that Jaune had any youngest child after all. 

 

"Ruby I don't think Yang is being mean she is just being a sister and that's ok."

"Yeah, sis! I'm not being mean you are the one who is getting all bent out of shape, although that might help you, I mean even being crooked beats being flat you know?" Yang asked as Jaune rolled his eyes at her lover.

 

"You just have to push her don't you?" Jaune asked as Ruby gave a gasp of indignation her silver eyes narrowing to daggers as she let out a growl of anger at her sibling.

"Jaune! She is insulting me! Tell her to stop or I'm going to throw my boot at her head!"

"Ruby, please-

"Pffft! Like you can even toss your own boot! I'm surprised you can pick up a fork with your arms!" Yang teased making Ruby's face go bet red she bawled her fist and began to kick landing several boot hits right onto Jaune's chest making him groan.

 

"Ruby please stop kicking me, I did nothing to make you angry you know that?"

"I know that she is being mean! And you are letting her! You are both meanies and I am going to make sure our moms punish you both!"  Ruby vowed as Jaune and Yang rolled their eyes threats from Ruby were the opposite of threats. Ruby had no mean bone in her whole body and the odds of her actually acting on a threat were basically a non-factor. 

 

"Sure sis do you."

"I am not a joke Yang! I am threatening!"

"Ruby don't be like that, Yang is only teasing you, she loves you like you are her family. And you are her family."

"Keep that talk up and I might ask you to marry me, lover," Yang said as Jaune sighed.

"I would love to marry you, Yang."

"Deal! No, take backs!"

"I got a brother!" 

"And I another sister. Yay." Jaune said as all the began to walk.

 

The short trip to the home of Yang and Ruby finished in a little under two hours, the walk from the bullhead landing zone to the house took them through the twisting winding roads of Patch. 

Ruby slowing down the journey by an incessant need to point look and gawk at every shop, business, and stall. Going on and on about buying everything that she did not have the time to go to since she had been at Beacon. 

 

"Oh! I wanted that! And we should-

"Ruby. Sit." Yang said finally dragging her sister home.

"Ruby it's ok we can buy the stuff later on," Jaune said smiling at his future sister in law Ruby was pouting adorably as she pulled Jaune forward her adorable silver eyes flashing a small pack on her back and a brown wicker basket in her hand. 

 

"Hey! Jaune you want to eat my cookies! I made them special just for you!" Ruby said as she dug into her basket pulling out a monster of a cookie. 

"Whoa there Rubes! Did you put half the fucking flour bag into that one?" Yang smirked Ruby picked up her massive cookie holding it out to Jaune.

 

The thing was about the size of Jaune's whole hand, with mounds of chocolate the size of large coins. It looked like a one-way ticket to type to diabetes, but for Ruby that was a risk that Jaune was always willing to take.

 

"Sure, I'd love to," Jaune said smiling taking the cookie in one hand licking his lips before taking a large chunk out of it.

"Good!" Jaune said flashing his thumbs up Ruby's cookie taste delicious! The smooth sweet taste of chocolate, flour and- 

_ "GAH! RUBY!?"  _ Jaune choked his eyes turning red rolling up to the back of his head as he began to choke. 

 

"Ruby!?"

"Jaune!? What's wrong!? What's wrong with the cookies!?"

"S-Sugar! Too much sugar!" Jaune gagged his hands choking his own neck as Yang sighed taking a hand and raising it high in the air. 

 

"See, what did I tell you? Too much sugar, Ruby you really got to learn portion size. Not everyone is a sugar addict like you." Yang said before taking her hand and bringing it down hard on the back on his hand whacking his back as Jaune choked.

 

"There, there, easy then lover. You got to learn how to chew her cookies." Yang smirked rubbing Jaune's back in small circular motions as he gagged. His hands fighting to keep the cookie in hand and keep his throat closed from taking in any more lethal sugar.

 

_ "Sweet! _ It's too sweet!"

"AH! It's not that bad! Yang is just a liar!"

"Ruby. He is literally dying. I think you are trying to kill my boyfriend." Yang said pushing harder on Jaunes back making him gag as he continued to spit up chunks of thick sugar that looked like he was spitting up fresh powder. 

 

"Jeez Ruby, how are you not even in a  coffin?" Yang asked as Jaune finally with one last might gulp! Swallowed a massive mass of cookie deep into his body with a deep wet gulp!

Jaune gasped his mouth finally open and free. The mass of death and pain leaving his body as he let out a groan.

 

"Ruby please, in the future if you want to assassinate me just shoot me in the back of my head," Jaune said as he grunted before his gut began to rumble in pain. 

 

Whatever was forced into him was not meant for human consumptions Jaune groaned his body finally forcing down and breaking apart the massive lump of sugar and death. The boy sighed he loved Ruby but she really needed to get better at cooking. 

 

"Sorry Jaune... I thought that it was good." Ruby said her eyes down her fist balled Jaune sighed as he felt Yang give him a questioning look. Her lilac eyes wondering what her lover would do with a down Ruby. 

 

"It's ok Ruby, besides the whole attempt to kill me with a gift thing-

"Hey!"

"It was a pretty good cookie and if you take down the sugar to a level fit for human consumption I will eat your cookies and day of the week!" Jaune said smiling as Ruby grinned.

 

"Damn right you are going to be eating my cookies." 

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Anyway, look! We are here!"   Ruby yelled pointing forward was a decent sized wooden home awaited them. The building was tall two stories made of brown wood. A nice front porch with several steps, a few chairs scattered around it. Two large plain glass windows stared out of the side of a  large red door in the centerpiece. As they approached the door swung open and a tall woman walked out.

 

_ "Mommy!" _

_ "Ruby!" _ A taller literal carbon copy of-

 

"Ruby with breasts?" Jaune asked as a literal taller older Ruby with breasts walked outside. She was a bit taller than Ruby her skin near porcelain like her daughter, her silver eyes flashed warmly. She wore a similar outfit to Ruby's white and red rather than red and black, that held her shapely form,  and-

 

"Her breasts." Jaune's mouth fell as a literally Ruby with breasts that would not be out of place on Yang walked out and-

"Easy there, down boy. She's not for you." Yang said rolling her eyes Jaune shook his head blushing brightly as Yang smiled.

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- 

"It's fine Jaune, you are not the first man to be struck down by Summer and her girls." Yang teased as the mother-daughter pair reunited.

 

"Ruby!"

"Mommy!" Ruby ran into her mother's arms Summer picking her up effortlessly swinging her around like she would a small child Ruby giggled excitedly as her mother spun her

"Well, now it looks like someone is happy." A smooth mature voice said as Jaune saw a pair of blood red eyes glaring down at him as his jaw fell so hard that if it was not attached to his mouth it would have hit the floor and created a hole. 

 

"Whos is that?" Jaune asked his eyes hazy an older taller Yang walked out, her hair black as night eyes red like blood. She was wrapped in a loose-fitting red outfit that did nothing to hide her massive chest that made Yang appear to be little better than Weiss. 

 

Her body was tall six and a half feet tall without her heels pushing her up to near seven. 

She had a wide waist a sensual walk and perfect hourglass figure-

 

"Hey." Yang punched Jaune in the arm making him yelp! Forcing him back into reality as Yang's eyes flashed crimson.

 

"See something you like lover of mine who I trust with all my heart!" Yang hissed her eyes glaring down at Jaune as he gulped. 

 

"I! No! I-

"Do not tease him, Yang, he clearly knows what to look for in a  _ real  _ woman." The mystery woman said winking at Jaune leaning back just enough to show off her more than ample chest making Jaune gulped as Yang ground her teeth.

 

"Thank you for flying with my boyfriend Raven! I am glad that you are feeling spry as a woodpecker in your old age!" Yang hissed the smirk left the woman's face in a second. 

Her eyes narrowing into daggers as she glared at Yang like she was a bug that had just crawled onto her boot and was in need of being crushed. 

 

"Oh? Was that an insult oh daughter of mine who I love, care for and spent nine long months carrying you and two in labor to bring in such an ingrate into the world?"

"Oh am I mother! Who I love with all my heart  who is almost forty and is still trying to flirt with a guy over half her age younger!" 

"What?! Say that again girl!" 

"What did I touch a nerve? Don't you need to go to the sap to get your crow's feet treated? I mean it is really starting to show you know?" Yang asked as Raven growled her fists balled up as-

 

"Ok! Ok! That's enough! Yang, don't talk like that to your mother."

"Jaune?!"

"Miss Xiao-Long. I'm pleased to meet you! I'm Jaune Arc! The man lucky enough to be dating your daughter! Pleased to meet you!" Jaune said holding out his hand the woman paused a thin smirk appearing on her face as she held out her hand.

 

"Why hello there Jaune, my daughter told me that she was dating a man but not one of your... caliber," Raven said licking her lips as her hand gripped and squeezed Jaune's hand. he winced Raven put in zero effort into her palm squeeze but she almost broke his hand! 

 

"You are looking well Jaune, tell me what did my daughter have to do to date you? Blackmail? Druggings? Did she treated to break your legs?"

"HA, ha mom! That joke was so funny I almost forgot to laugh!" Yang hissed her eyes burning red as Raven sighed.

 

"As you can see Jaune my daughter is a bit hot-headed thank you for putting up with her as long as you have and if you would like to, I know a more mature way to spend your time. I can think of several ways that Yang has you all pent up and in need of a release." Raven said popping her words Jaune's face flushed with color and-

 

"Cough! Cougar alert!  Fucking find your own man you dried up bird!"

"As you can see Jaune not only is my daughter uncouth her Electra complex is in full display."

"What was that!?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You fucking dusty bird!"

"You picked a man who looked just like your father! What do you expect me to say!?"

"I don't expect you to say anything just leave my damned boyfriend alone-

 

"OK! Jaune I am so sorry about this! Summer Rose! A pleasure to meet you!" Ruby's mom who even sounded just like her blurred to Jaune a wave of white rose petals filled the air as Jaune gulped. Summer blurred up to him putting herself between him and Raven her massive chest pressed into his arm as he gulped. 

 

"Hi! Miss Rose! Nice to meet you!" Jaune said holding out a hand as Summer giggled.

"Call me Summer and none of that! Come give your aunt a hug!" She said pulling Jaune's face right down to her massive soft chest, Jaune felt his brain short circuit his legs went weak, those twin massive pillow like orbs rubbing all over his face.

 

Jaune let out a muffled scream of pleasure Summer was shockingly strong for her size holding down a struggling Jaune into her breast smiling.

"That's it, be a good boy, you re going to be screaming into something else later." Summer said licking her lips as Yang coughed.

 

"Ummm, mom? Can you let Jaune go... please?"

"Oh she gets to be a mom and I am just Raven?"

"She is more a mom that you!"

"What was that!?"

"Raven! Yang! No fighting! Now come on Jaune let's get you settled in!" Summer said licking her lips letting Jaune breathe his face beet red his pants sporting a truly massive tent in them as she licked her lips.

 

"Come on in Jaune let's get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable."  Summer hissed pulling Jaune inside as he blushed and-

 

What the hell? Jaune paused his head began to throb and vision went blurry, his eyes rolled into the back of his head before he shook it off.

"Jaune?"

"Babe?"

"Boy?" Summer, Yang, and Raven asked at once as Jaune shook his head his vision was blurry and his legs felt weak like they were made of rubber, not flesh and bone as he moaned.

"I'm fine just a bit tired..."

"Oh my! You poor thing you need a bath to calm you down." Summer said rubbing Jaune back as he nodded.

"Yeah... a bath sounds good right now..." Jaune admitted as Summer pulled him inside flashing Ruby a thumbs up as she pumped the air with her fist.

* * *

 

 

"Finally! I needed this!" Jaune said as he sank into the tub, his body was a mess, his head hurt like hell, his legs felt weak and jelly-like, his eyes kept losing focus and his body was in general sore.

 

He rolled his eyes the smooth warm water of the deceptively large Rose-Xiao-long- Branwen house eased his entire frame in at once the warm water latched onto his whisking away his pain as-  

 

"Jaune! Did you find everything thing you need in there?" Summer asked through the thing see-through paper door as Jaune nodded.

 

"Yes, Summer! I did and thanks for the cookies!" Jaune said as he reached to his left the Summer Rose cookies where amazing infinitely better than Ruby mainly on simple marrite that eating one was not like playing a game of Vacuo roulette. 

 

"Oh I am so glad and you are welcome! Tell me do you need me so scrub you back?"

"What!? No, ma'am! That's fine!"  Jaune said blushing taking a bite of her cookies as he noticed that there was something off about them. As he chewed there was something sweet, and sticking in them. It tasted- 

_ Like Yang? _ Jaune shook his head cookies did not taste like Yang’s juices. Eating his lover out was not the same as eating someone’s cookies, even if they were good. And tasted  _ disturbingly _ familiar. 

 

"Summer did you put honey into these?"

"Sure did! Honey, sugar, chocolate, and my special ingredient!"

"Which is?" Jaune asked downing another cookie as-

 

"Love juice!" Summer said as Jaune paused her felt his throat choked as he felt his eyes began to bulge out of his skull, his skin was hot like the desert sand a wave of fire spread over his flesh like a million bugs were tearing him apart as Jaune ragged.

 

"Summer! Help!" Jaune said before falling face first into the water with a splash! 

"Oh, I'm going to help myself.' Summer said licking her lips as she walked into the bathroom naked as the day she was born. It had been two _ long  _ years since Tai had died or disappeared according to new stats she had not had a dick in two years and that changed now.

 

"Why hello there!" Summer said pulling the barely conscious boy's head out of the water, pulling Jaunes foaming mouth of the water as she pulled him half out of the tub, seeing his already rock hard foot of wrist-thick uncut cock stood proud and tall his thick meaty purple tip already leaking pre-cum as she licked her as she opened her mouth in some smooth easy motion taking that massive dick down her throat! 

 

Summer gagged making sure to swallow Jaune's cock in one easy motion, he gags reflex long gone took the cock to the back of her hot tight mouth! Summer groaned her tight unused cunt already dripping with love juices her fingers going to town on her sopping wet sex as she moaned.

 

_ FUCK! This is a cock! This a real dick, it's been so long since I had a fucking cock! _ Summer rethought bobbing her head up and down as Jaune's dick painfully stretched out her soft tight throat. Summer hummed as Jaune's dick plunged into the back of her mouth! 

Summer felt her eyes bulge out of her skull the sheer mass of Jaune's dick was far too much for her hot tight throat, her tight love tunnel constricted violently around his dick milking it like it was his own person fleshlight.

 

Summer groaned her throat felt like it was going to burst! Jaunes dick threatened to tear her throat in two!

 

Summer felt hot tears fall down her face Jaune's cock battering down her mouth, hot wet glurking sounds filled the air as Summer bobbed her mouth up and down Jaune's monolithic cock,  silver eyes burned with passion determination and spite filled her brain. Her vision went black that hot wet glurking of a woman choking on a cock three times the size of her mouth filled the air as-

 

_ Com on! Come on you stupid fat cock! Cum! Cum in my right now and-  _

 

Summer had her prayers answered as Jaune came. His cock throbbed tensed and burst! It blasted like a fire hose forcibly pumping down rope after gooey rope of thick potent Arc baby batter right down her tight mouth! 

 

Summer's eyes went wide but she was a professional. She gulped down every last thick gooey line of baby batter making sure to gulped down her treat making sure not a drop went to wasted before yanking her mouth off with a wet  _ plop! _

 

"Thanks for the snack love! But I need the main course right about now!"  Summer hissed taking one second to align her sopping wet cunt desperate for attention she licked her lips frowning as she petted Jaune.

 

"Sorry that you can't be up for your first time but here I go!" Summer said slamming her twitching wet cunt down onto Jaune's monolithic cock! There was a moment of stillness then Summer snapped.

 

"FUCK YES! I needed this!" Summer screamed her cunt split in two! Jaune's cock tore her cunt in half making her scream in pleasure! She felt her legs go weak and her eyes start to roll up into the back of her head. 

 

Her body shook and she shuddered Jaune's dick easily slamming into her womb! 

A massive downright  _ grotesque _ bugle appeared in her gut as Jaune's foot of wrist thick dick forced open her tiny tight love box, Jaune grunted his fist balling up his eyes half awake and hazy like melted glass. He groaned his mind unable to think with all the drugs she had lovingly prepared for him.  

 

Jaune's dick pierced her body making her cunt that was already stretched to the pure limit fell ready to be torn in two as she let out a low sultry whimper of pleasure her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she whimpered.

 

"Fuck yes I needed this!" Summer groaned as she felt Jaune's dick bottom out in her. 

Summer came right away her cunt that was already at diamond making levels to tightness clamped down on Jaune's cock making him groan in pain.

 

The boy shuddered his body seizing the drugs, forcing his dick to remain hard as a rock, but his body had an instinctual need to thrust, to grip Summer's thing hips and jam his cock to the single deepest parts of her sex! 

 

Summer moaned her mind turning into a pink fuzzy fog her cunt spread open and lovingly and better painfully stretched open as she paused taking her hands gripping Jaune's shoulders keeping his looping face focused on her as she licked her lips.

 

"Sorry you can't wait for me love, but I needed this dick in me!" Summer said as she started to bounce, yanking her sex off of Jaune's dick forcing her hips down with a wet smack!

Summer's pelvis forced Jaune back into the tub they landed in the fresh warm water with a meaty  _ whack!  _

 

Water spilled as Summer began to bounce, she activated her semblance slamming her hips up and down, forcing her hips up and down at a blistering pace, the harsh wet frantic smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled with the sloping wet sounds of water churning filled her ears as she screamed. 

 

"Fuck yes! That's it! That cock is too good to keep in your pants! Your dick is meant to be shared and used to breed!" Summer yelled as her mind was lost, her body shook her tiny hot cunt cumming, again and again as Jaune's dick lovingly split her open as she smacking her hips up and down. Making harsh wet smacking sound and splashes of water to fill the air.

 

"Yes! That's it! Fuck me! Keep that cock hard! Don't even think of pulling out!" Summer hissed knocking Jaune could not pull out even if he wanted to do so, his dick was buried to the hilt!

Her cunt speared fully by his cock making her scream as-

 

_ "FUCK! _ " Jaune came without warning, his dick pulsed throbbed and fired off like a cannon! Summer felt a volcano filled her cunt, thick ropes of Arc cum blasted her ovaries with a  point black buckshot of thick virulent cum making her scream!

 

"AH! That's it knocked me up! Get me pregnant you damn blond stud! You are never leaving me now! You and that _thick_ fucking cock belong to me!" Summer hissed screaming in pleasure as-  

 

"Mom? Are you done with Jaune?" The voice of Ruby said as Summer paused her silver eyes so far rolled up to the top of her face as she felt her cunt fully stuffed with thick virulent Arc cum, her gut bulging out as she paused.

 

"Ruby! Baby wait a second! Mommy is busy!" Summer yelled as Summer's eyes wide her cunt packed and-

 

"Mom?" Ruby asked as she opened the door walking into the room being bred by Jaune and-

"Ruby! It's not what it looks like-

 

"MOM! I can't believe it! You started without me!"  Ruby said smiling as she put her hands on her hips smirking as Summer groaned her cunt still bulging out as it was forcibly pumped full of even more thick cum. 

 

"AH! Sorry, Ruby! Mommy got a bit carried away!" Summer said smiling as Ruby sighed taking off what was left of her clothes, her tiny white underwear slight bra, and Beowulf print panties as she grinned.

 

"Well move aside! I want to try his lips! They were made to munch cunt's!" Ruby said hopping over her mother's body still sporadically twitching riding the wave of a massive orgasm that had threatened to for a time rip the soul form her, as she groaned her body grinding down sloppily on the frothing with bath water that reminded Ruby of rapids as she smirked. 

 

"You really fucked him huh?" Ruby asked taking her time to spread her sopping virgin sex over Jaune's face letter her thin silver cunt juices splatter his face ass he began to drip onto him.  Jaune's mouth fell open either on instinct alone or force of drugs pumping in his system Ruby grinned as she slammed her hips down in one solid nothing forcing Jaune's questioning tongue deep into her sex. Jaune's tongue shot out exploring her cunt, Ruby screamed her virgin sex finally had something in it besides her own fingers, her tight cunt began a river of love juice as Ruby began to grind her sex up and down Jaune's face. 

 

Ruby _groaned_ her body shaking and quivering her legs shaking as she felt her body go limp her mind began to slip as Jaune's tongue shot out exploring her love hole looking for every nook and cranny. Delving deep into her virgin was twisting and twirling like some kind of snake making Ruby scream!

 

"AH! Mommy! He is so good! How can he be so good!?" Ruby asked her body shaking a hot sweat washed over her, she became hot her body became hot she didn't know what to do! Her legs clamped down over Jaune's face her tight once again taking up the place as earmuffs on him as she groaned.

 

"Baby if you think his mouth his good his dick is to die for! Not as big or wide as your father's but a dick I don't think I could ever live without!"  Summer said already bouncing on Jaune's dick again making deep sultry gasp and moans, as she whimpered her cunt already dangerously packed tight with thick creamy spunk began to overflow as it mixes in with the water, churning the already frothing with liquids a deep milky white.

 

"Oh fuck me, baby! I don't want to have you curse but ah! When you get a taste of this dick you will know why this was such a good idea!" Summer said her orgasm forced from her quiver flooded sex her eyes fixed loving on the toned chest of her new lover. 

 

"Oh, I know mommy! I'm going to fuck him so hard! I can't wait to get his baby!" Ruby smiled as Summer nodded.

 

"Now that is my baby girl! Oh, do be sure not to fuck him that hard! If we take all of his cum right now what will we do when we need to milk him?" Summer asked an evil look on her face her hips already rising and falling smacking the water as she whimpered.  

 

Summer was one again smacking her hips up and down her cunt wonderfully stretched out to its limits her body now fully speared on a massive cock. Summer groaned rubbing the chest of her new love, taking time to admire the well-toned pecs abs and muscles of Jaune as she ran her hands up and down the slippery washboard stomach.

 

"I can grind meat on these." Summer hummed her cunt cumming again as she let out a happy sigh.

"Oh! I could knead cookie dough on them!" Ruby said her cunt spasming one of the few orgasms of her life ripped out of her as she hollered.

 

"AHH! It feels so good! Mom can we fuck him! Please!"

"We can fuck him after your dinner Ruby. Do you really want your first time to be just for you? Do you not want Jaune to be up! Fuck he's big, to take your first-time while he looks you in your eyes?" Summer asked bouncing roughly making slapping wet sounds of water sloshing as Ruby frowned.

"No, ma'am."

"Good girl! Now don't feel too bad! Once we get Raven and your sister on board then all four of us can have some fun with our brand new personal Slam pig!" Summer yelled as Jaune came again, she tossed her head back her already stuffed tight womb was so firmly packed with cum that her gut threatened to _ burst! _

 

"Fuck me he is so young, so virulent, I could fuck him all night! But I need to make dinner! Ruby be a dear and help clean him up?" Summer asked as Ruby nodded still squirming the small reaper was loving her fast taste and definitely not her last one of her loves tongue as she came again on his face plastering him with her love juice as she let out a low whimper. 

 

"AH! Sure thing mom! I'll help!"

"Thank you, dear, now let's get ready for dinner I have made something extra special this time." Summer hissed letting out a low giggled as Ruby grinned. 

 

"Oh? What's on the menu? Is it going to be _spicy?"_

"Not really but you could say that we are going to have a feast!" 

"Feast of Jaune?" Ruby asked not able to contain her giggles as Summer hit her daughter on her shoulder.

 

"No silly! But let's just say that tonight's meal will be _sloppy!"_

* * *

 

Jaune was sore. 

 

"Oww..." Jaune whimpered his hips hurt, it felt like he had been tossed in a dryer and put on the spin. His body felt like it had been bent like a pretzel, and his neck had a crick in it. 

"Aww, babe don't worry about it, want me to kiss it and make you feel better?" Yang smirked blowing Jaune a kiss he smiled catching it weekly. 

 

"Thanks, babe, I'm glad one of us is doing good," Jaune said before pausing yang's face was red? Her cheeks were beet red and she was looking down at a finished plate of meat, Yang's cheeks were a bright red as-

 

"Yang? You feeling ok?" Jaune asked as Yang gripped her hands.

_ FUCK! I'm Wet!? _ Yang thought her cheeks beet red her eyes wide as saucers she was wet! Not only were her shorts soaked with sweat from the sweltering summer, boiling Patch heat, but she was also sopping wet!

 

_ Fuck me! Not now! Why now!? What did I do to you!?  _ Yang thought her breathing was harsh and shallow her nipples so hard they threatened to rip past her shirt, her panties were soaked in her own juices her sex practically flooding the chair with her own juices! 

_ This is so embarrassing! Jaune's going to see and- _

"Yang! Your boyfriend asked you a question, answer!" Raven said her legs crossed her face as red as her eyes. 

_ How embarrassing! I am a grown woman! Not some horny teenager! How can I get this aroused in public?!   _ Raven was just like her daughter her cunt a sopping wet mess, her body shaking her breath hot and heavy she wanted to leave! To get the hell out take a shower and masturbate till this embarrassing even was nothing but a bad dream-

 

"I! I don't know! I feel hot..." Yang said her hands falling down to her waist, she felt her sex grow so hot it was almost radiating heat. Her puffy ses drooling as she fought the urge to plunge her fingers deep inside of it. 

 

"I... I also do not feel well I think I will excuse myself for the night." Raven said taking an out wishing Summer was upstairs so she could portal up to them and-

 

_ WHAP!  _ Jaune fell, face first into his plate his body going limp as Raven and Yang paused.

 

"Jaune!?" They yelled standing up rushing to his side both women running to the moaning man, who was face first in a plate of eaten mash potatoes and steak. 

 

"Jaune!?"

"Turn him!"  Raven yelled both her and her daughter fighting past the sheer heat in their bodies yanking him off to the table as-

 

"Oh, Yang! Rae! How are you liking our brand new slam pig?" Summer asked walking back into the room with a plate of freshly baked cookies. Summer smiled Raven and Yang could barely walk, their legs were shaking their faces beet red an effect from her _ special  _ seasoning. 

 

"Summer! Something is... something is wrong with Jaune..."

"And me..." Yang said finishing her mom's sentence, her legs failing as Summer smiled sweetly.

"Ruby take the cookies to the table will you?" Summer asked as a blur of red rushed past Ruby placed a gallon jug of milk on the table with three moons on it as she nodded.

 

"Yes, mommy!" Ruby said as she put down the milk taking the cookies back to the table as Summer smiled.

 

"Good girl," Summer said petting Ruby's head as she fixed Raven and Yang an off look.

"You too look exhausted! You look all pent up!" Summer said as Yang whimpered Raven picked up on it right away her hands fell to her sword that-

 

"Looking for this?" Ruby asked holding her aunt's blade as Raven froze.

"How did, when did you!?" 

"When I put down the _ milk!" _ Ruby said smiling as Summer walked forward. 

"What did you do!?" Raven hissed her legs failing the burning feeling in her waist too much for her she was fighting tooth and nail to not put her hands down her skirt and finger herself in the middle of the dining hall and-

 

"Raven! You look so backed up! Let me help you release." Summer said in a silky voice dragging Jaune up on the table letting his backslide onto the wooden frame, Jaune whimpered his eyes barely working.

"Summer?" Jaune asked groaning in pain Summer smiled as she rubbed her Slam Pig's head lovingly. 

 

"Hello, there lover! You feeling ok?"

"Lover? Summer why did you call him that?" Raven asked her mind pink and foggy, her body failing her limbs not responding to her and-  

 

"Well because he is our lover! This is our new Slam Pig!" Summer said pulling Jaune on the table Raven saw the massive bulge in his pants, the massive tent in his jeans nearly sapped the rest of the strength from her legs her cunt flooding her legs with a flood of slick silvery juices her jaw dropped as her tongue lolled out drool falling from her mouth as Summer grinned.

 

"I know he's pretty big, but! That's just the outside! Trust me just like a car it's much better once you take off the top and take a look under the hood!" Summer said as she in one smooth motion pulled down Jaune's pants.

 

"Summer!?"

"Mom!" Raven and Yang yelled almost yanked out of their stupor as Summer pulled down Jaune's pant's and boxers in one smooth motion letting his massive monolithic piece of cock flop out! Raven and Yang gagged their mouths fell open even more the massive breeding stick that up until now Yang believed belonged to her-

 

"See that girls? Look at that cock! Now that is a cock that is meant to be used, ridden and drained." Summer said yanking Jaune's cock up and down jerking the massive thick piece of meat licking her lips as Raven broke. Whatever passed for doubt or self-control slipped past her mind as she finally lost it.

 

"Move." Raven pushed Summer out of the way dropping her skirt tearing off her black G string panties her sopping cunt making a small puddle on the floor as she took her mouth on his cock. 

Jerking it roughly three times taking it to the back of her mouth once, fighting choking gagging, her gag reflex nowhere near as trained as Summer put up resistance to the massive piece of meat stick that was pulling apart her mouth! Hot wet gluing noises filled the air as Raven sucked the cock half way down before letting it go with a sicking wet  _ plop!  _

 

"Hah! Can't suck a cock like you used to huh?" Summer teased as Raven shot her a glare.

"Shut up, I don't know what you did but I'm going to fuck this stud then strangle you." Raven hissed taking time to position aligning her dripping cunt to Jaune's massive cock as Summer plagued.

 

"Hah, you say that now but you will change your tune later!" Summer teased as Raven shot her a glare before slamming down her hips, there was a wet smack! As Raven's  _ barely  _ used cunt, not even blessed with her own finger on a monthly basis was ripped in half!

 

"AHH!" Raven screamed in both pain and pleasure her tight underused cunt was torn in two! Jaune's massive cock split her open as her cunt so underused was even tighter than Summers! Jaune let out a moan of pleasure only to be silenced as Yang slammed her hips down on his face!

 

"Fuck it! Eat me out or I will beat you half to  _ death!"  _ Yang hissed as she began grinding her hips down on Jaune's face, Raven lost in pain and pleasure her inner masochist and inner dom flaring fighting for control, her dome forcing her to bounce roughly on Jaune's cock that was busy breaking down her cunt, treating it like it was his own personal fuck toy acting like a fleshing battering ram! 

 

His cock slammed into Raven's cunt the ex-bandit leader felt her blood eyes roll into the back of her head, her body gasping as she was finally stuffed tight!

 

"Fuck me," Raven said her hips slamming up and down making rough wet slapping sounds as she began to bounce her cunt on Jaune's dick, her dom forcing her to set a blistering pace, forcing her wide child-bearing hips up and down, her fat surprisingly so ass slamming up and down onto Jaune's heavy tennis ball balls, his haps of pleasure buried into her daughters cunt as Raven cried out.

 

"FUCK! How could I live without this dick!? Without any dick!?" Raven asked as she slammed her hips up and down, her cunt felt like it was being torn in half a fleshy battering rap broke into her cervix, she felt Jaune's thick cock punching her ovaries with every thrust.

 

"FUCK!" Raven came her cunt unable to deal with being split lean in two shook and shudder her impishly tight cunt slammed down to sleeves that not even Summer could hope to match!

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Raven said as Jaune's dick responded in kind, Raven let out a shriek of pleasure Jaune's dick firing off like a cannon! Raven came again her ovaries took a sudden point black shot of Arc Cum buckshot! Raven felt the volcano in her cunt erupt, she felt her body shake and shudder she let her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her stomach already pushed open with a massive bulge in it began to throb! 

 

"Can you feel it, Raven? Can you feel the love inside of you?" Summer asked taking a bit out of a cookie, dipping it in her milk as she saw her best friend impregnated! 

 

"What... whatever you did... you..."

"I?" Summer asked a small smile on her lips as Raven glared at her best friend.

"Don't stop." Raven hissed as Yang whimpered her cunt splattering Jaune's face with her love juice as Summer smiled.

 

"Of course not! Jaune is our _ Slam Pig  _ after all! He is going to be fucking or well he is going to be fucked by all of ours! He is going to be knocking us up and be our stress relief for a very long time!" Summer said as she dipped her cookie in the milk taking a large bite out of it. Humming in triumph as she offered a cookie to Raven.

 

"Want a bite? It's good!" Summer said as Raven paused looking at the shattered cookie drenched in something that was most certainly not milk in it. Raven paused taking a second before nodding to her friend.

 

"Fine. I will take one." Raven said looking at the cookie like it was a chunk of pure poison. 

"Great!" Summer said as she took the opportunity to shove the cookie right into Raven's mouth! The bandit groaned her lips munching the sinfully good cookie, shooting it as Ruby went to Yang.

 

"His tongue..."

"I know right? I would fuck him now but I got to wait to fuck him in front of Pyrrha! So I'll be swapping places with you later sis!" Ruby said pushing a cookie into Yang's mouth both here and Raven groaned their mouths open and lolling.

 

The women broke their will bent to the drugs as a click! Was heard, Summer put a literal collar on him with  **#1 Slam Pig** , written on it in bright bold letters. Summer smiled putting a long metal leash on it as she smiled proudly Raven still bouncing on Jaune's cock her stuffed tight cunt packed tight sloshing with excess Arc cum, that spurted out with every wet  _ smack!  _ Of flesh on flesh. 

 

"What... what is happening?" Raven asked her mind trying to come back to reality Summer grinned taking her collar and pulling it making Jaune's dick go deeper into Raven and tongue go farther in Yang's cunt.

"AH!"

"Fuck!"

"Don't worry Raven from now on? The family that will breed together will also lead together!" Summer said as she smiled ear to ear as the first part of her plan was finally over and now it was time to move onto the final part of operation _ Slam Pig. _

 

"Ruby, did you make the call?" Summer asked her daughter nodded doing a fast salute! "Sure did mom! Nora and Ren are already back in Beacon! They are only waiting for us to bring Jaune back and we can do part two of operation Slam pig!"

"Good girl! Cookies later!"

"Yay!"

"Now onto the _fun_ parts." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And the first part is done! The next is the trip back to Beacon where Raven and Trap Ren get their chance to cample Jaune's goods even more than they already have been doing...


End file.
